Naruto the apprentice of the Magna
by Aclux
Summary: Summary inside (History in adoption)


The idea that I have in mind and if in the world of Naruto you added the mother of Medivh the last guardian? The guardian Aegwynn?

My idea was this if Magna Aegwynn ended up in the shinobi world and trained in the arcane limbs Naruto?

During the battle between Aengwynn and the new council of Tirisifal rebuilt by the nephew Me'dan (see the biography on Wiki or Wikia by Aegwynn, Medan to learn more) against Cho'gall and his hammer of twilight, according to a vision supported by the human / ogre / draenei hybrid will have enormous powers capable of shaking the foundations of Azeroth for better or for worse, for the twilight head intends to make the boy a mortal avatar of his master the ancient god C'thun (creator of qiraji a race of insects that are meant to serve him and free him from his prison so that he can go back to scouring azeroth and all life), during the battle the mad witch ogre sets off a spell that he thinks should suck oblivion victim o of his own end (instead leading to the worlds of Naruto), Cho'gall seeing that he can not use Me'dan as an instrument and body for his master decides to eliminate the boy before it can become a nuisance or problem p and their plans in the Certo era, only that Aegwynn stands between the spell and her nephew and is sent to the lignote not before he has transferred part of his energies to his nephew so that he can eliminate the mad twilight sorcerer. After an eternity for the senses of the former guardian he wakes up in some clearing of an unknown world noting that in the air circulates a strange source of energy similar to the arcane and notanto that in the sky even if all day you see only a moon apparently the incidentsimo without return route of that crowd of cho'gall ivece to make it out or send it in the absolute void has sent it in this world and the fact that it is still alive further proves that the spell has many flaws, these thoughts were intercepted not by a battle cry coming from a nearby bridge (here it follows more or less as in the canon only that Obito lives and is not crushed by the rock, Kakashi does not lose the eye)

the role of the mediator during some diplomatic events on the leaf (with his millennial experience, our Minato takes her as a counselor after taking note and knowledge of the events and policies of the shinobi world). With his appearance in the Shinobi world a couple of years before the birth of our beloved hero, let's change some events in the timeline. Before the outfit survives the Kannabi bridge, Rin survives thanks to the magic seal / rune that Aegwynn applies to the bomb that the kiri team has applied to seal the Sanbi / Isobu in her, the night Madara (?) (Uchiha oc seen that Zetsu and Madara can not get their hands on Obito and take another uchiha to do their plan) unleashes the nine-tailed fox in the leaf village.

Now with the intervention of Aegwynn the damage and the number of the dead are not as tragic as in the manga / anime, although unfortunately Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandaime hokage and kami no shinobi diessealing the Kyubi in the newborns of the fourth hokage and kushina (the latter survives thanks to Tsunade who transfers the remaining chakra of the fox into the air along with Jiraiya) Naruto Uzumaki / Namikaze and his sister Uzume Uzumaki / Namikaze in the first chakra Ying and in the girl this round of events we get to the massacre of Uchiha with the interference of children Guardians and a couple of shinobi and civil adults including Mikoto are saved, unfortunately Sasuke follows the canon remains trapped in Itachi's tsukuyomi and is traumatized that from here becomes the arrogant / narcissist / emo / avenger we know only that here is worse. For a couple of years Naruto's family favors his sister for the stupid prophecy of the toads told by Jiraiyra's stupid pervert that Aegwynn does not look favorably on him because it is an insult and a mockery of sense, despite his often often harsh sermons on the stupidity that Minato and Kushina show following a stupid prophecy told by restless parents of toads believe that Naruto will eventually understand it and even warnings about the fate that the brat begins to become seeks attention, spoiled that blames the brother of everything seems to enter into those pumpkins are empty. Because stupidity is too rooted in them, the guardian adopts together with Tsunade who, like her, does not seem in favor of the madness and stupidity in this especially caused by her teammate, then using a trick and with the dual purpose of seeing if the two really care about their child in which he shows the form in Minato in such a way so evidently, to his disappointment the idiocy of the hermit toad is rooted too much in the namikaze.

From here begins training in the arcane arts for the young Naruto who, to the surprise of the guardian and led through the streets of the magician here intends to make of his adoptive son his successor under his tutelage, as for Tsunade is amazed when in a session training in some arts shinobi and medicine Naruto shows to have the mokuton of his grandfather Hashirama (wood art) from that day the snail sannino begins a research on the origins of the family of Minato since from the familiar part of Kushina it is unlikely that mokuton arrives from there despite Senju and Uzumaki are cousins and this is due to the marriage between his grandmother Mito uzumaki and his grandfather Hashirama senju, after a very difficult search being the records of Minato family little documented and some lost and burnt Tsunade discovers that one ancestors of the yellow lightning were actually a member of his clan who changed his name to avoid being targeted by his enemies, Tsunade and Aeg wynn and naruto decide (However, in order for Naruto to master his grandfather's woodwork it is necessary that he learn from another user of this art, fortunately Tsunade and Aegwynn know the right person or Tenzo (Yamato), the user of wood accossente to add to Naruto but first have to get the permission of the hokage, fortunatamene or stupidly (for Minato) for this detail is not a problem had already anticipated this detail with his mind focused on Uzume and the prophecy of that stupid toad of Jiraiya the yellow flash passes something of Naruto as secondary and unimportant, so signing it did not take much, while hearing this Tenzo can not but sigh at the sight of the negligence and stupidity of the yellow flash as a parent.) to keep it secret until the day of the degree to see the amazed and shocked faces of everyone, especially that of Uzume who turns out to be a flawed person who claims to have all on a silver tray and how he claims to be the best while his brother is the failure of the family even if the facts show the opposite since she is the incompetent clown of the class, after graduation day and the betrayal of Mizuki that here Naruto saves his stupid sister who falls into the trap of the servant of Orochimaru like a madman and shows how a shinobi is a failure. After that night comes the day of the assignment of the teams (the first six let them be civilized and in the manga / anime are not very quoted).

Team 7 is composed by Sasuke, Sakura, Uzume,While the team 8 led by Yugao Uzuki together with the lady of the genjutsu Kurenai Yuhi (They together with Anko Mitarashi support with the addition of Obito and Rin Naruto seeing the bad behavior of his sister and the little attention that Minato and Kushina give to the little magician for the spoiled brat who proves to be absolutely pathetic and like all the girls of the academy with the due exceptions of the useless fan-girl a real disgrace to the real kunoichi) composed by Naruto senju (with the adoption by Tsunade and Aegwynn and with the discovery of his ability in mokuton takes the surname of one of the founding clans of the village), Kiba Inuzuka with his canine companion Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga (Their clans are in good relations with the guardian, for the clan inuzuka Tsume opens up the indomitable caretaker and makes himself respected and put in place anyone who traps the sorceress, for Hyuga with his experiences to deal with the advice of Tirisifal and with that of Kirin Tor to silence the advice of the elders of the Hyuga clan and consequently facilitate the new maneuvers of Hiashi to abolish the bird cage seal and some unnecessary traditions, has brought a considerable influence and admiration and especially thanks to the clan to the guardian especially the cadet house, as regards the Stoics Aburama the wisdom and experience of the sorceress to adapt their insects to the cold temperatures certainly helps in snowy areas we add that its influence with citizens helps them to get rid of the bad reputation that the members of the civil council attributes to them for their links with insects)

The rest of how it takes place I leave it to those who accept my challenge idea of facts I leave carte blanche, go-ahead, I leave only some points to followfirst here there will be no incest between Naruto and his sister, according to Naruto does not consider Minato, Kushina, Uzume, Jiraiya as a family that triestotal apathy for them, in fact does not forgive their favoritism but no longer hate them for anything more here I leave them as evocations dragons or wolves instead of the toads essentially to blame them for the negligence of Naruto.

Naruto's outfit would be like what Hades wears while holding the body of Arone in the series of Saint Seiya the lost Canvas, that is, a long black cassock with gold edges only with the addition of a silver colored metal espalier with blue reflections that covers the entire right arm (See Argus by Asura wrath to get the idea of metal protection).

As for his character and way of looking up I see him as in the canon only I do a little more serious like Cloud of Final Fantasy VII.

Naruto's abilities in arcane / fire / ice magic make them tall given careful study under Aegwynn's wing, for his shinobi skills I make them high chunnin under Tsunade's supervision for medical skills and poisons, for mokuton under the training of Tenzo / Yamato, for the sword in the care of Yugao who sees the blond as a little brother and with the Kenjutsu and at medium-high level, his natures chakras are water, earth, wind (the first two to form the wood art, the last to follow as in the anime-manga)

 **PS: for legal reasons Naruto / Warcraft and any characters from other videogames / cinematographic works / Anime / manga belong to their prettarietari and I do not own anything**


End file.
